


Bingo

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: ercbittle made a Zimbits Trope Bingo… and I made a fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I know nothing about hockey.

“Hey y’all, welcome back to another video,” Bitty waves sweetly. He’s filming in his own bakery today. Ever since he graduated from Samwell, he decided to follow his other passion: baking. He bought property in Providence, another Betsy, and a new camera. His fans were very happy for him.

In fact, his channel has grown a lot. He’s a famous YouTuber now. 

He’s in the middle of filming his vlog when the door to the bakery opens. Jack stops immediately when he sees that Bitty’s filming. He takes off his muddy yellow sneakers and quietly goes to the living area behind the bakery. 

He’s been in Bitty’s videos before, but after all this time, the general public still doesn’t know they’re together. The Falcs do, but Jack still needs time and Bitty respects that. 

But when he hears a scream, Bitty immediately stops the camera from filming and he makes his way to the living room. Jack is standing in the doorway.

“Jack, sweetie, what is going- oh.”

“Hi,” Shitty says happily. He’s admiring Lardo’s art on the wall. It’s his girlfriend’s creation after all. 

“Hi,” Jack says, but Bitty covers his eyes. Shitty’s naked. Again. Bitty should’ve gotten used to that too, but he just can’t.

“How did you get in here?” he half yells.

“We picked the lock,” he hears.

“Lardo? You too?” Bitty says, still covering his eyes, “Y’all, why are y’all here?”

“Brah, we’re here to celebrate. Tomorrow’s the big game,” Shitty says happily, and Bitty hears him getting up. Bitty slowly backs away. “Jack, m’dude, if you win this game, the Falcs will win the fucking Stanley Cup, brah.”

“Shits, put some clothes on.”

Shitty protests for a while, but eventually Lardo forces him to do it. 

“Excuse me, but I don’t know about y’all, but I have a pie to bake,” Bitty says and he storms out of the room, only to come back later with a pie he had finished earlier this day. “Here y’all, feed y’allselves.”

“Pie!” Lardo exclaims, but Shitty’s first.

He moans after the first bite. “Hmmmm brah, you never fail to amaze me.” 

Bitty just waves it away. “Yeah, yeah, y’all, I’m off baking.”

Later that night, long after Shitty and Lardo have gone home, Bitty’s about to get ready to sleep, but then he sees Jack sitting behind his computer screen.

“Honey, you have to sleep. The Stanley Cup is tomorrow,” he kisses Jack’s head and he’s not surprised to see that Jack’s watching a World War 2 documentary. It relaxes him.

Not that anything related to a war can be seen as relaxing -in fact, it’s disturbing- but to Jack, it means that it takes his mind off other things. Things like the Stanley Cup.

“Come to bed, sweetie, it’s not gonna work. Come with me.”

* * *

The next day, all of their friends have joined them for the game. Luckily, for no apparent reason, it’s close to Providence. Luckily, it’s not Georgia or anything.

Bitty has always thought it’s funny that all his friends started dating after Samwell. Nursey and Dex live close by, and so do Ransom and Holster. Bitty’s still waiting for their wedding invitations.

“Don’t look so nervous, dude,” Ransom says to Jack, “It’s not like you’re up to Mario Lemiuex or Martin Broduer or whatever.”

“I know. Someone like Pavel Datsyu is better than Kent, though.”

“Y’all, we need to get moving,” Bitty says and he starts to move. Others follow. Jack obviously can’t join them, because he has to go to the team.

Jack doesn’t get nervous easily, but he’s still a bit uneasy. He’s already called his mother for advice, and she told him that he needs to follow his heart.

“Y’all, this is one of the most important moments of Jack’s life,” Bitty says. He’s dressed up for the occasion. Sure, he has a Falconers jersey in his bag, but he’s also wearing an expensive [Marc Jacobs jacket](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.nl%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjfuLq-h5PTAhWDAxoKHRcUBuYQjRwIBw%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.lyst.com%252Fclothing%252Fmarc-by-marc-jacobs-satin-varsity-jacket-black%252F%26bvm%3Dbv.152174688%2Cd.d2s%26psig%3DAFQjCNEqJQo3qvKEJpyVRaS4z_54pSV6LQ%26ust%3D1491679007582660&t=YmZjNDhiMGNkYWUwZWI0OTNhMGYxM2YyMzY0MTViYWVlNGMxM2JiOSxjT0lvTGJONw%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159347940898%2Fbingo&m=1). It’s not his usual style, but he wanted to go for a sporty look. It’s a huge game after all.

It was inspired by letterman jackets. It’s a satin varsity jacket and it’s very detaliled in its own way. Its colour combination is simple: black and white. It is probably one of the most expensive pieces of clothing that Bitty owns. He’s gotten really into Marc Jacobs after Beyoncé was on the cover of Vogue, wearing the expensive designer brand.

“Oh my god, y’all, that’s Wayne Gretzky in the audience,” Bitty shakes Lardo when he sees him.

“Brahs! It’s time for the game!”

* * *

The Falconers won!

Everyone’s high on energy (although, Shitty might be actually high). The cameras are rolling everywhere. Jack invited everyone, including the old Samwell Men’s Hockey Team, on the stage with them. It’s a huge stage. Even  Sidney Crosby is there for a reason.

The mic gets handed to George, who immediately starts thanking people while the cameras are on her.

“And last, to Jack Zimmermann, who scored the final goal in today’s game. The goal that landed us the amazing Stanley Cup. I am happy to announce to the world that I am making you captain of the Falconers!”

Random confetti cannons pop and Nursey and Dex are making out for no reason apart from the fact that they’re a background couple, like the others.

George gives the mic to Jack, who’s crying from happiness. This has been his dream. His life has always been great, so that it could lead to this achievement.

“George, thank you so, so much for this opportunity,” he says and stares right into the camera, “Thank you Falconers, but also thank you Samwell and mom and dad, and my amazing _boyfriend_ Bitty.”

It takes a while for people to realise what had just happened.

Jack just came out on national TV in an overly public fashion. All hockey fans are watching this.

“Bitty?” one person asks.

“Yeah, Zimmboni, why is he called Bitty? I never knew,” Tater asks too.

“Oh, uhm,” the camera are still running, “You know you have the nicknames in hockey, right? So, uhm, well, Bitty- I mean Eric- Eric’s- that is his actual name- last name is Bittle. He’s famous on YouTube. But yeah, his ‘sawesome nickname is Bitty, because of his last name. And wow, you put me on the spot here. This is awkward.”

But Tater just smiles and hugs Bitty.

“But uhm,” Jack turns back to the camera, “The real reason I’m coming out is because of this.” He turns to Bitty and goes down on one knee.

Bitty feels like he’s about to faint.

What unexpected.

“Eric Richard Bittle, will you marry me?” Jack asks and he presents a ring. For no reason, it has BEYONCÉ engraved in it.

“Yes!” Bitty yells. He doesn’t need the mic for people to hear him. He throws himself at Jack and they kiss for everyone to see.

Everyone’s even more energized now. The Falconers all congratulate the boys with the engagement. Lardo is already planning her next art piece, especially for the wedding. Shitty gets emotional.

“Y’all, y’all, y’all, I’m engaged!” Bitty shows off his ring.

After everyone’s ready, Shitty thinks it’s his turn to get all emotional. His best friend just got engaged. He put his arm around Jack.

“Jack…”

“Shitty?”

Shitty turns the camera and smiles widely. “Oh, this boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOCKEY. If your fave hockey player isn’t in there, I’m sorry. I asked some hockey fans for a name, but I got quite a lot names, so I just made the team mention all of them.


End file.
